Rebellious -A Twilight Fanfic-
by xXTwilightCouplesXx
Summary: He's a player, She's not He's a rebel, She's not He's wanted, She's not She's in love, He's not When Bella Swan arrives at Forks High School, she meets the school's bad boy, Edward Cullen. They hate each other, but an unlikely person brings Bella and Edward closer together. All Human I don't own Twilight or these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. :D
1. Prologue

We are the Bad Boys

Prologue

Glass shattered with a crash, as sirens wailed. Six figures were seen running.

"Stop!" came a voice, while muffled laughs were heard. The man ran onto the street, staring at the now distant figures. "What was that about?"

-Unknown POV-

Ha! That was fun, and easy! I smile underneath the hood I'm wearing. We must do this again sometime. It just wouldn't do to have boring lives. Staring over at the rest of my gang, I catch the boy next to me on the arm.

"Jack!" I yell/whisper. He turns to me, still fleeing.

"What?"

I grin. "That was fun. You're not so bad, for a new rebel anyway."

He stops and stares at me, shocked. "But... Edward, I thought you didn't think much of me!"

Wait. He got the wrong idea.

"I don't. I still hate you, but maybe not as much," I smile, flashing a glare at him, oh, the joy of having a new rebel to taunt.

We ran for quite a while, at an unbelievably fast speed. It was impossible not to love making trouble, playing on girls, or being a rebel in general. Me? I'm the head rebel.

It's fun, really great, and I'd never give it up, not for anything in the world.

We reached Forks High School Gate, and skidded to a stop, panting.

"That was great!" exclaimed Crash, another rebel. Crash liked to think himself my best friend, but I, Edward Cullen, don't have any best friends, just followers.

I grabbed a paper clip from my pocket, stretched it, and slipped it into the school's lock.

Waiting, I patiently twisted the paper clip until I finally heard a satisfying 'click' sound and the lock popped open.

"Come on, guys, it's open," I mocked. The guys laughed. Self consciously, I grabbed a pen and some paper from my pocket. Quickly, I scribbled something down.

'Come right on in, it's open :D' is what I wrote. Happily, I slipped it onto the school gates,so that any criminal would know it was open.

"Quickly, we'd better get going," I mumbled."Let's go,"

I motioned to the guys, and we disappeared, as fast as we had come.

**So, first chappie done! OMG Edward is such a rebel XD BTW, THIS IS ALL HUMAN! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

**DAILY UPDATES! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Rebellious

Chapter One

-Bella's POV-

Beep, Beep, Beep.

There went that annoying noise again. I turned over and shoved my head under my pillow, trying hard to fall back asleep, and failing. Sighing, I whip around and slam my hand down on my desk, only to find the alarm clock not there.

Get Up and Find it. -C

I grab the note, crumple it up, and heave myself from under the covers.

"Right. Time to start looking," I mutter to myself as I open the drawers and cupboard, trying to find my annoying alarm.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

I yank open my blue coat pocket to find my alarm stuffed inside. I hold it above my head.

"Triumph! Bella: 1, Alarm: 0" I yell, then clap my hand over my mouth, remembering that Charlie doesn't get up till 08:00 at the earliest. Normally, I would get up around the same time as him, but from today that would change. I was starting school here in Forks today, and was feeling quite nervous.

Just then, I glance out the window, but what I see makes me return to the window in confusion. Charlie's car was gone, strange. I shrug and head downstairs. I grab some cheerios and down them quickly, heading out the door and into my van. I turn the key in the engine and the old thing comes to life, roaring at me. I start driving, and arrive at school shortly.

-Edward's POV-

I lay downstairs on the sofa, it was already 08:00, so I should probably get ready. As it was Monday, I had to make a big entrance to school, leading the other rebels. Last night had been fun, but it was over with now. I only wanted to dwell on the future, and about the better things I'd do later.

Sighing, I grab my phone, scroll down the list of contacts, and select Crash's number.

_You ready for big entrance? -E_

I only had to wait a few seconds before the phone buzzed.

_**Yes, The rest of us are waiting for you at the usual spot :D**_

I grinned. Crash was such a child, and he called himself my friend! Friend, indeed. He was going to have to learn.

I pull on a jacket, fasten my tie around the collar and run to the usual spot.

"Hey guys!" I call to the other rebels waiting for me. "You still recovering from last night?"

Crash is first to notice me. "Nope, I'm still going strong,"

I purposefully ignore him rudely. "So everyone's tired then? What a useless bunch you are!"

Crash slaps me round the head and I laugh.

"Ohhhhh... Someone's cross!" I mock, taunting him. Everyone catches one, and we all grin. "So, Here's the plan for today's entrance..."

I watch as the rest of the rebel's crowd round. Oh, Today'll be fun.

**Second Chapter in a day! Review please!**

**QOTD: What's the worst thing you've ever done?**

**Thanks! Again, I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Rebellious

Chapter Two

-Bella's pov-

I quickly get out of the car, just to be greeted by a young girl with black/brown short hair and emerald eyes.

"Hi!" she screams,"I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan! I've been waiting to meet you!"

"Hi!" I reply, thankful that someone had talked to me, even if they were a little... strange. "It's nice to meet you, can you tell me a little about this school?" I glance around at all the chatting children.

Alice grins. "Sure! This place is okay, and sometimes you can have great fun here, but..."

I didn't get to hear what Alice was going to say, as the whole playground fell silent. Alice muttered under her breath, I suppose she didn't like whatever situation this was.

"What's going on?" I whisper, not liking this feeling of helplessness.

Alice snorted and pointed toward the gate. There stood six boys. Five behind, and one in front. They were too far away to see any facial features, but the first one motioned to the others and they walked calmly over to another group, who were obviously awaiting their arrival. on their way, the lead boy turned to look at me. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes, which were glittering mockingly at me.

"Your new, aren't you?" he asked, and all the other boys turned to look at me. I could hear Alice mutter under her breath, sounds like she doesn't like them, at all.

"Yes," I reply quickly. "I am. Can I ask what's happening?"

All the boys began to laugh, but the first one kept his gaze locked on me. "You must be Isabella Swan, the teachers told us you would be coming,"

"Yes, that's me! Although I prefer to be called Bella,"

He nodded slowly. "People here don't get to choose what we call them, because everybody here _belongs_ to us, understand?"

The boy stepped closer, a threatening glint in his eyes.

"Y...Yes!" I stutter, what the heck is wrong with this school?

He stares for a second more, before turning round and motioning for the other boys to follow him. Alice finally explains.

"They're the school's rebels, and believe me, they really suck,"

I roll my eyes. "Who was that? The bronze haired one?"

"Oh, That's Edward Cullen."

I smile. "How do you know him?"

She grinds her teeth together. "Unfortunately, he's my _brother_," Then she laughs. "Pity, really."

I grin, but don't know what to say. Eventually, I just have to bring up this question.

"Do they own the school or something?"

She laughs. "They wish. Edward's the school's player. Always got girls hanging off his arms, no other boy stands a chance. But I know better," she dropped her tone. "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

I shrug, the bell rings, and we wait to go inside. But, as I go, I can feel his emerald stare piercing through me.


End file.
